


The Rocket

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas has a new set of wheels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rocket

I remember the day he brought that piece of junk home. He decided that now that he was an 'adult', which I can assure you is a relative term when it comes to my Lucas, he should have a car instead of his bike. Not that he got rid of the bike; he just saved up so he could have both. I'll admit to liking the idea at first – Lord knows Lucas attracts enough trouble as it is without racing around on something as dangerous as a motorbike. Yes, I realise that I'm beginning to sound old and stuffy, but that's what happens when you end up the pseudo father figure for the most dysfunctional group of teenagers in New Jersey. Like I told Jane, I used to be a much more interesting person. What I didn't tell her was that since I started running the store I was beginning to realise why the Chinese think 'May you live in Interesting Times' is a curse. Sometimes a nice dose of boring would be a Godsend around here.

Anyway, like I said, I liked the idea of Lucas in a car, it seemed safer than a bike. Then I saw the car he'd bought. It was an Oldsmobile, light blue – where you could see the paint and not the rust anyway – with those wire wheels. Damn thing looked like it would fall apart in a strong breeze. Roof leaked as well, not that I knew that right away. And the sound of that engine! It had to be heard to be believed. Already I could see that most of Lucas' salary, and probably a large chunk of mine, since he always could twist me around his finger, even back then, was going to go straight into the pockets of the local mechanic.

Lucas swore he could fix it up himself, with my help naturally. I said no, well I tried to say no, but he turned those puppy dog eyes on me and stuck out that lower lip and I was so busy trying to resist the urge to kiss him that I had agreed before I even realised what I was doing. Which is how I found myself up to my elbows in oil within days, trying to get the thing to stop growling and start purring. That's when I finally got a look at the engine. Wow! 455 rocket, the kind they put in police cruisers. I did not want Lucas behind the wheel of something that powerful but I couldn't think of a way out of it, short of slashing the tyres when he wasn't looking, but since I'd probably end up paying for the new set I decided not to bother and hope for the best.

It took us about six months to get that thing fixed up well enough to satisfy both of us and I have to admit when we finished she was something else. She practically gleamed and while she still sounded like a wounded animal she ran like a dream. That Saturday I was opening the store, so I left Lucas, who had taken to sleeping on my couch two or three nights a week, asleep and headed into town. It might sound odd that I was letting him stay at my place when he had his own flat, Jane had certainly thought so and in the end he was a large part of the reason she walked out, not that I ever told him that, but honestly it didn't bother me and since I could cook and Lucas couldn't, at least this way I knew he was getting a decent meal on those nights. Besides I've seen his rat trap and if I could have found a reasonable excuse to have him move in to my place and out of that hellhole I would have leapt at the chance.

I settled in my office to try and catch up on some of the more boring paperwork without Lucas there to distract me. Not that he distracted me deliberately, well not all the time, but Lucas watching had become my favourite pastime and I frequently found myself staring at him when I should have been working. AJ knocked on my door and I looked up.

"You're not going down to the track?" he asked.

"Track?" I wondered.

"Ah … Lucas is racing, you didn't know did you. Damn, forget I said anything?" he told me.

"Like hell, AJ, " I growled. "Get back in here and explain that."

He shrugged, obviously figuring he'd said too much anyway, and came back. "Berko knows this place where the guys go to race their cars twice a month and he told Lucas about it," he explained, neatly spreading the blame around. "He was taking Lucas along this weekend and Lucas was going to race. I thought he would have told you."

"When and where, AJ?" I demanded.

I was out of the office and halfway to the car before AJ had even finished speaking. Lucas could find trouble in the middle of a desert, let alone at a racetrack surrounded by motor heads! I drove to the deserted area where the races were normally held. It resembled the racetrack from Grease, with a long concrete roadway, banking and a bridge from which spectators could safely watch.

I parked and immediately spotted Lucas' car, but Lucas himself was nowhere in sight. I could see Berko so I jogged over and asked him what he'd done with my night manager. Just then I heard raised voices and years of experience told me that whatever the trouble was, Lucas was going to be somewhere in the middle of it. Berko and I ran towards the shouting and got there in time to see Lucas smirking at one of two hulking, muscle-bound, rednecks in that way which meant he was about to run his mouth.

"You boys seem to be all talk. You can't really expect that piece of crap to run for a quarter mile let alone stand any chance of winning," Lucas laughed.

"You think you're so hot little boy," Neanderthal number one snapped back, proving he wasn't quite as slow as he looked. "But look at what you're driving. It looks like my old man's car." He and his friend laughed.

"Well why don't you put your money where your mouth is, dumb ass," Lucas dared them. Berko and I groaned but didn't dare intervene.

"Fine," the other snapped. "Fifty bucks says we destroy you out there."

"Only fifty," Lucas wondered. "I guess you're not as confident as you sounded."

"Five hundred then," asshole number one chimed in.

I couldn't decide if this was a good thing or not. On the one hand Lucas was probably going to win, on the other when he did the thugs were going to kill him. While I was considering what to do Lucas strolled back to his car. Turning around to face them again he raised one eyebrow.

"Well? Did you boys come here to race, or just kiss?" he called.

I winced and I could see Berko doing the same next to me.

"What the hell possessed you to bring him here?" I hissed.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," he said with a shrug.

By this time I was fighting the urge to find something solid and bang my head into it several times. Sadly Berko was probably the most sensible of my employees – not that that was saying much. I watched as the starter dropped the flag and the two cars shot off down the track. Lucas was soon in the lead thanks to the powerful engine under the hood of the Oldsmobile, but the Neanderthals were hanging in there on his tail and when he slowed slightly to make the turn and come back towards us the jerks tapped the back of his car and sent him into a spin. I held my breath, praying that he wouldn't hit anything. I cheered when he managed to steer into it and get back on track without losing much ground. The Neanderthals were slightly ahead of him now but with the power of his car he easily caught and passed them before the finish line.

He leapt out of the car and strutted over to the Neanderthals, smirking and presumably running his mouth. Again. The driver jumped out of the car and grabbed Lucas by the throat. His mate also got out and was right behind him. I ran towards them as fast as I could. I was seeing red. That bastard had better get his hands of my Lucas or I was going to pound him in to a greasy spot on the pavement. I could sense Berko just behind me and I just about trusted him to hold off the second one. I grabbed the guy by the collar with one hand and wrapped the other around his wrist where he was holding Lucas.

"Let him go, right now, asshole!" I demanded. The moron dropped Lucas and swung at me. I ducked easily and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and I brought my knee up, kicking him in the groin. Berko tried to copy my actions with his Neanderthal but mistimed it and ended up on his ass on the ground. The guy then swung at me and Lucas jumped in the way, buckethead that he is! The guy caught him full in the face and he fell back against the car. I really lost it then and began beating the crap out of the guy. He may have been bigger than me, much bigger, but I was smarter and not averse to fighting dirty either. The bastard had hurt my Lucas – no one hits Lucas but me! It didn't take me long to drop the ass next to his friend. I kicked him in the ribs once he was down. I might have gone further but Lucas whimpered and called my name and after that I lost all interest in the assholes.

I cradled Lucas' face in one hand and gently traced the already swelling bruise with the other.

"Lucas? Are you all right?" I asked worriedly. I couldn't decide whether I was proud of him for trying to help me out or pissed as hell because it was such a stupid thing to do.

"Hey, homos, take it somewhere else," a voice interrupted.

I turned around and glared. A couple more redneck assholes had come over to see what had happened to their friends. "Why don't you pick up those morons and get the hell out of here before I decide to hurt you too?" They must have been brighter than the two Neanderthals on the ground because they did what I told them to. Berko got to his feet as well.

"I'm going to grab my car and get out of here guys. Catch you later," he said.

I looked around and realised that Lucas and I were alone now. I was still touching him, pressing him up against the car and he wasn't trying to get away. I stroked his face again.

"Promise me you won't do anything like that again, Lucas" I insisted. "You could have been hurt badly."

"No," he said, pouting slightly, although not too much as his lip was slightly swollen from the punch. "I couldn't just stand there and let him hit you, not when you were only trying to rescue me."

"Lucas!" I growled.

"No! Would you promise not to help me if I was in a fight?" he asked. "Don't ask me to make a promise that you wouldn't make."

He was still pouting and I couldn't resist leaning closer and licking his lip tenderly. I sucked it into my mouth and nursed the abused flesh. He moaned and brought his hands up to grip my shoulders. I pulled back, cursing myself for not having more restraint and he whimpered slightly.

"Don't stop, Joe, please," he begged.

I couldn't resist such an erotic little plea, I leaned in again and kissed him properly. I was lost at the first touch of his tongue to mine. I pressed against him more firmly, sandwiching him between me and the car. He thrust his hips towards me and I could feel the hardness between his legs. I slipped one hand between us and began squeezing and massaging him through the rough fabric of his jeans. He threw his head back and moaned, exposing his long, slender neck. I leaned in and began to suck on it, marking him as mine. Part of me still thought that I shouldn't be doing this but only a saint would have been able to walk away when he looked so hot and needy and people have called me many things but no one has ever mistaken me for a saint. He was writhing and squirming now, trying to get closer to me. I slid one hand under his shirt and pinched one of the tight buds I found there. He made a sound I can only describe as a squeal and thrust hard into my hand.

"Please, Joe, oh God, please, you have to stop," he gasped.

I stopped and pulled back slightly, shocked at what I had been doing. Fuck! This is Lucas, I'm supposed to be acting like a father figure, not pinning him to a car and trying to take advantage of him. Before I could pull away totally Lucas tangled one hand in my hair and kissed me again.

"Don't want to come like this," he moaned. "I want you inside of me!"

I growled and pressed him up against the car again. "Lucas, baby, are you sure that you want this?"

"Yes!" Lucas insisted. "Please. I've wanted you for so long, don't make me wait any longer."

His words lit a fire inside of me and I knew that nothing would drag me away from here before I had had a chance to fuck that sexy little ass he was always wiggling at me. I growled again and unfastened his jeans, laughing in delight when I discovered that he was going commando. I couldn't resist dropping to my knees and tasting him for the first time. I ran my tongue over the head of his cock and then licked it from root to tip. He wailed and thrust up towards me but I held him still. I took the head in my mouth and sucked it. He cried out and I began to suck him in earnest. I used every trick I knew to drive him nuts. I pulled back before he could come and dragged him to the hood of the car. I pulled his shoes off and helped him step out of his jeans. Then I bent him over the hood and spread his legs. I dived back in and began feasting on his ass with the same enthusiasm I had been sucking his cock. He began making these hot little whimpering sounds, which drove me wild. I pulled back and squeezed my cock hard to keep myself from coming.

"Lube," I gasped. "Do you have anything we can use?"

"No," Lucas whined. "No please, Joe, please don't stop. Need you so badly."

I thought for a moment, wanting to please my Lucas and not particularly wanting to stop on my own account either. I spun him around and swallowed his cock again. When he was on the verge of coming I pulled back and jerked him off with one hand, catching his seed in the other. I rubbed some of it around his opening and slid one finger inside.

"Damn, Lucas, you're so tight!" I groaned. A thought suddenly struck me and I paused, ignoring his needy whimper. "You have done this before, haven't you, sweetheart?"

"No," he admitted softly. "I was waiting for you. I love you and I knew if you didn't feel the same I would never do this with anyone. Please don't stop, Joe. You won't hurt me, I swear. I want it so badly."

"Lucas," I groaned, more turned on than I wanted to admit by his words. "You deserve better for your first time than a quick fuck over the hood of a damn car." I tried to pull my finger back out and he clenched his ass around it to hold it in place. Lucas was trembling with need. His face was flushed and his eyes glazed, but somehow he managed to gather enough will power to focus on my words and answer them.

"Please, Joe, it doesn't matter where we are. As long as it's you it'll be special. There'll be time enough later for making love in bed, or on the couch, or over your desk. I've waited so long for you to see me, don't make me wait any longer." His tone was half begging, half ordering and I couldn't resist his siren song.

"I love you, Lucas," I told him. "Relax and let me show you how much." I began thrusting my finger inside of him again, searching for his prostate. I knew I'd found it when he cried out and thrust backwards, trying to impale himself further on my finger. I massaged the small nub, loving the way he squirmed and begged for more. I slid a second finger in and he gasped.

"Hush, baby, just relax for me," I told him. "I'm going to make you feel so good." I reached around and took his half-hard cock in my hand and began stroking it as I thrust my fingers in and out of his pliant body. I folded a third finger into the other two and slid them into his body. Again he tensed up, but this time he relaxed almost immediately.

Knowing that he was as ready as he would ever be I quickly shoved my pants and underwear down, finally relieving the pressure on my rock hard cock and used the last of his come to slick my own cock. Hissing as the touch of my hand almost made me explode then and there. I took a couple of deep breaths, determined to make this good for him. I lined the head of my cock up with his asshole and grasped his hip with one hand, steadying him and making sure he didn't try to take too much, too soon.

"Take a deep breath, baby, and let it out as I come inside you," I told him. "Don't be afraid to tell me if it hurts. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

He nodded and did as I told him. Pressing forwards I popped the head of my cock inside the tight ring of muscle. The feel of his body around me was almost more than I could stand. I rested a hand on his back, stroking gently as I felt the tremors running through him. I tried calculating this week's wage bill in my head, anything to distract me from how good he felt around me and how much I wanted to thrust in deeply and take my pleasure in his willing body.

He moaned softly and tensed up beneath me. I continued to stroke his back, slipping my other hand around to take his cock in my hand again. He had softened slightly and I stroked him back to hardness before trying to go further. I whispered words of reassurance and love into his ears and felt the grip of his body relax around me slightly.

"That's it, Lucas," I said. "You're so good." I slid slightly further in and pulled back again. I kept my thrusts gentle and slow until I felt him beginning to move back against me.

"Joe," he gasped. His voice full of a combination of arousal, love and wonder. "I never knew it would feel like this. So good. You feel like you're part of me now."

"I am, baby," I said, my voice hoarse as I tried to keep control. "Just like you're a part of me." I put my hand over his heart, wrapping my arms around him and holding him tight. "I'm in here, baby, and I always will be." I began thrusting harder, moaning as he started writhing against me. I changed the angle of my thrusts until he shivered all over. Then I made sure to keep hitting that spot with every stroke until he was incoherent again. I began jerking him faster, in time with my thrusts. He cried out my name and I felt his come fountain over my hand at the same time as his ass clenched down around my cock. I thrust once more and let myself fall off that cliff along with him.

When I could move again I levered myself off his back and started to pull out. He whimpered in dismay.

"Hush, baby," I said. "We're going to get arrested if we stay here much longer. Besides I want to take you home and cuddle properly."

He nodded and I pulled out completely. I used my shirt to clean us both up and helped him dress, sneaking the odd grope in wherever I could. I didn't want to leave him, but we had both driven there in our own cars and neither of us wanted to risk leaving either of them there overnight. So with one last kiss we separated and drove home on our own. I tried to keep him in sight but Lucas has a tendency to get carried away when he's behind the wheel and I lost sight of him before we were even halfway home.

I expected to see the Oldsmobile parked outside my house when I got there, but it wasn't. I sat and waited for a few minutes, but there was no sign of Lucas and I began to get worried. I wasn't sure whether I was more worried that he'd come to his senses at some point on the journey home or that he'd found some kind of trouble along the way. I went inside and called his bed-sit, hoping he was there and would answer the phone. No answer. I paced around the lounge, not sure what to do. Acting on some kind of sixth sense that was telling me Lucas was in trouble, I grabbed my keys and ran back to my car.

I knew he wasn't anywhere on the route I had taken home and I had had him in sight until we hit the edge of town so I picked a different route between my place and where I lost him. If I didn't see him there I would try another route and I would keep on trying until I found him. I was on my second attempt when I saw the blue flashing lights. My heart leapt into my throat and my blood froze. I headed straight for the police cruiser, hoping that the lack of an ambulance was a sign that my love was unhurt. I slewed the car across the road and skidded to a halt. I could see the Oldsmobile in the ditch, it looked like it had missed the curve and gone off the road, demolishing the safety rail and landing on its side in a ditch.

One of the cops came towards me, but I pushed past him towards the wreck. "Lucas!" I shouted. The other cop was standing in front of the cruiser. When he heard me he stepped to one side and I could see a figure huddled under a blanket, sat just inside the car, leaning on the back of the seat. His eyes were closed and he had a cut on his head, just above the bruise he already had from the fight earlier. Other than that he looked all right. I ran towards the car. The cop nearest to Lucas stopped me.

"Are you this young man's father?" he asked.

I glared at him. "Do I look old enough to be his father?" I growled. "He's my …" I paused unsure how to finish. Boyfriend sounded stupid and lover was more than they needed to know. "… partner." I finished finally. The officer's eyebrows practically disappeared under his hairline in shock, but he stepped aside and that was all I cared about.

I dropped to my knees in front of Lucas and pulled him into a hug. He sniffled softly and clutched the front of my jacket. "My car's dead," he choked out.

"Oh baby," I consoled him. "I'm sorry, but right now I'm more concerned about you. Are you hurt, Lucas?"

He shook his head and winced slightly. "Banged my head, that's all."

"We need to get you checked out at a hospital," I told him.

He held my jacket tighter and tried to bury into my chest. "No, please Joe," he sniffed. "I hate hospitals. Just take me home, please."

One of the cops cleared his throat. "The wrecker's on its way, sir. We can wait for it if you give us your contact details. Why don't you take the young man home, he's had a nasty shock."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, officer. That's kind of you. Is he in any trouble?"

He shook his head. "He might have been speeding some but we'd be hard pushed to prove it. He's not drunk and no one else was involved in the accident. The loss of his car's probably enough to make sure he never does it again anyway."

I gently disentangled myself from Lucas and stood up. I pulled out my business card and scribbled my home number on the back before handing it to him. Shaking his hand I thanked him for looking after Lucas and then scooped my lover up in my arms and carried him back to my car. I settled him in the passenger side and made sure he was wearing a seatbelt. Then I walked around to the driver's side and started the car. I drove home more carefully than I normally would, not wanting to jostle Lucas too much. He was dozing in his seat, the shock having finally begun to get to him.

He didn't notice when I parked the car and got out. He only began to stir when I opened his door and reached over him to undo the seatbelt. I touched his uninjured cheek gently.

"Baby. Come on, you need to get out of the car," I told him.

He blinked up at me and let me help him out. I locked the car and led him to the front door. Unfortunately I had to let go to unlock it, but as soon as the door was open I swept him into my arms and carried him in to the house. Kicking the door shut behind us, I took him to the bedroom and laid him gently on the bed. When I tried to stand up again he grabbed my jacket and pulled me onto the bed. I put my hands out to stop my weight landing on him and moved us so I was propped up against the pillows and he was lying against me.

I held him tightly, trying to lose the pictures I had imagined of him hurt or worse, lying in that wreck bleeding and leaving me alone so soon after I had found him. I thought he would protest how tightly I was holding him but he just snuggled deeper against me and let me reassure myself that he was still here.

"I could have lost you, baby," I croaked.

He squirmed around so that he could look into my face. "I'm sorry, Joe. The accident was my fault. I was going too fast and I couldn't turn in time. I didn't mean to scare you. Please forgive me?"

He was paler now than he had been at the wreck site even and his eyes were watery, as if he was about to start crying. I knew I would never be able to say no to anything he wanted when he turned that expression on me.

"There's nothing to forgive, baby. It was an accident. You didn't mean to scare me any more than you meant to wreck your car. I know that. I was just so scared when I saw the car. I couldn't see you and I thought I'd lost you. I love you so much, Lucas."

He sniffed again and leaned up to kiss me. I groaned and tightened my grip on him, thrusting my tongue past his lips and tangling it with his. I didn't release him until we were both gasping for breath. He looked happier again and that alone made up for the fact that I had been preparing a lecture in my head the whole way home that I knew he would never hear now. He pointed to the cut on his head.

"Kiss it better, Joe?" he asked softly, mischief dancing in his eyes.

I rolled us over and pulled back to look at him spread out on my bed, looking for all the world like a dishevelled angel. I leaned down and gently kissed the cut. I kissed a path across the cut and over his bruised cheek, down to his swollen lip, before pulling back. I stood up and slowly removed my clothes, enjoying the way Lucas' eyes lingered on every scrap of skin as it was uncovered.

"Your turn," I said. He sat up and let me help him out of his clothes. He had more bruises than he had let on about and I kissed every one as I found it, gently soothing away his pain. I ran my hands reverently over his body.

"You are so beautiful, Baby," I told him.

He shook his head. "You're the beautiful one," he said. "All hard and muscled and mine. Can I touch you?" He tentatively stroked one hand over my stomach and I moaned. I stretched out beside him and folded my arms behind my head so that I wouldn't give in to the urge to grab him again.

"I'm all yours." I forced myself to remember that this was only the second time he'd ever made love and the first time he hadn't had a chance to explore, but it was hard to remain passive as he found every one of my hot spots and several even I hadn't known about. His touches grew more confident as I encouraged him with moans whenever he did something especially pleasurable. Soon he was following the trail his hands had blazed with his mouth and I reached out to pull him closer, needing to return the pleasure he was giving me, but he wriggled away from me.

"No, this time I want to please you, Joe," he told me calmly. He looked me in the eye and I could see that this was important to him. He wasn't a child and if this was going to work I needed to treat him as my equal – my partner as I had said to the cop. I nodded.

"Whatever you want, baby," I agreed.

He ran one finger gently along the underside of my rock hard cock and I let out a strangled groan. Then with no more warning than that he leaned down and took me in his mouth. I jerked convulsively but then forced myself to remain still and not choke him.

"You're killing me, baby," I said. He smiled the wickedest look I had ever seen and slid further down my cock. One of his hands was playing with my balls and just like that I was ready to explode.

"Baby," I gasped out. "I'm nearly there. You need to stop."

He smiled around my cock and swallowed, trapping it between the roof of his mouth and his tongue. I screamed and came into his willing mouth. He drank down every drop and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the erotic sight as he cleaned my cock with little catlike laps of his tongue. He saw me watching him and slid up the bed towards me. I grabbed him and kissed him, tasting myself in his mouth for the first time.

I stroked his hard length once and he moaned. "What are you planning on doing with this, now?" I asked.

He swallowed hard. "Just touch me, Joe," he pleaded.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? You don't want to slide deep inside of me and make me yours the way I made you mine?" I could see from the way his eyes widened and his face flushed that my word affected him strongly.

"You'd let me?" he squeaked.

"I love you, Lucas," I told him. "I want to share everything with you. Why wouldn't I want to feel you filling me, giving me your strength and showing me how much you want me?"

He gulped again. "If you want me to do this you have to stop saying things like that, Joe!"

I smiled slowly and slid a pillow beneath my hips, raising my legs and holding them open. "I want to see you as you ride me baby."

He blinked at me a couple of times. "Lube?" he managed to moan.

"Bedside table," I told him. "Hurry."

He pulled the drawer out a little too hard and it came away completely, spilling the contents on the floor. He blushed and stammered an apology but I simply kissed him again and snagged the tube from where it had landed. Pressing it in to his hand, I let him go and bent my knees again. His hands were shaking as he unscrewed the cap and applied some to one of his fingers. I didn't have the patience for a slow preparation tonight and I told him so.

"Two fingers, baby," I growled. "I'm no virgin and I need you now."

He nodded and slid two fingers inside of me. I clenched my ass around him, letting him feel how tightly I could grip him and then relaxed. He may not have known what he was looking for but when he accidentally found my prostate he took advantage of my reaction shamelessly. He stroked it over and over until I was ready to beg for what I needed.

"Please, baby, please don't tease me," I pleaded. "I need you to take me. I need to feel you filling me and riding me hard. Please, baby, please, please fuck me now."

He fumbled with the tube and slicked his cock rapidly, before tossing the lube to one side. He lined himself up and slowly pushed inside. I pushed back against him forcing him as deep as I could. He groaned and thrust all the way in. I hissed at the burn, but didn't want him to stop. I hooked my legs around his waist and pulled him down for a deep, long kiss.

"Fuck me, Lucas!" I growled.

He moaned and started thrusting. I encouraged him by telling him how good he felt and by squeezing my muscles around his cock. He became lost in the rhythm, pounding into me and I loved every moment of it. He reached between us to stroke my cock and one touch was all I needed. I shot my load over both our chests and bellowed his name. He wasn't ready to come yet and he continued to thrust into my body. I pushed back against him, wanting to make this as good as I could for him. I pulled him in for another kiss and I felt him freeze an instant before I felt his hot come flooding my ass. He collapsed on my chest and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly again.

Eventually he rolled to one side and slid out of my body. I groaned when I felt him leave but I knew this wouldn't be the last time I felt him there. In fact I was already planning how I could get him back inside me as often as possible. He snuggled up against me and drifted off to sleep almost immediately, the day's events finally taking their toll on his exhausted body. I considered getting out of bed to get a damp cloth to clean us both up but he moaned softly in his sleep and wrapped an arm around my waist and I didn't have the heart to disturb him. I gently stroked his hair as I drifted off myself, more content than I had been for a very long time.


End file.
